Killian Jones A Once Upon A Time Fan Short Story
by Partziveil
Summary: Killian had been sick for days, he was weak, tired, and nauseous. He spent most days wasting away in his bed while his wife Emma Swan and his stepson Henry (now 36 years old) looked after him. (side note I turned Violet into a guy so Henry is not straight.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

Killian had been sick for days, he was weak, tired, and nauseous. He spent most days wasting away in his bed while his wife Emma Swan and his stepson Henry (now 36 years old) looked after him. After almost a week Killian had not gotten any better, Emma and Henry decided to take advantage of western medicine and finally take him to the hospital. The two of them helped Killian out of bed with one person under each arm they half carried him into Emma's yellow buggy, as they entered the car Killian took a sharp intake of breath and fell unconscious into the car. They sped to the other end of Storybrooke to the town hospital where Killian was taken in and given a room.

"It'll be fine mom" Henry reassured Emma from next to Killian's bed where Killian lay, now conscious.

" We'll see once the blood tests come back" replied Emma cynically.

"Whatever happens I told you, love, I'm a survivor, Killian said weakly from the bed, taking Emma's hand.

"Well..?" asked Henry as Dr. Whale entered the room.

"The results came back and it looks like you have contracted polio."

Silence fell on the group. The three stared in awe.

"How could that be?" asked Henry still in shock

" No vaccines in the Enchanted Forest and the Jolly Roger isn't the cleanest places must have been in something you ate or drank there," responded.

" But as far as I know polio doesn't cause illness like this," said Henry.

" The kind that paralyzes would," responded.

"What?!" shouted Emma.

" The virus that Killian contracted destroys the nerve cells in the spinal cord causing muscle wasting and paralysis. Your luck,y you came when you did this could have been fatal even it had been left untreated for much longer. Unfortunately, the virus did get through some of your spinal cord, causing partial paralysis your legs. I'm prescribing you Analgesic for the pain, a Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug for the fever and inflammation and a few days bed rest. Walking is not impossible but highly difficult and will require aids. However, I suggest that you still try whenever you can in order to avoid losing the motor functions in your legs completely. I assume that you have insurance? "

" Yeah" replied Emma quietly

"That will cover all other supplies needed for daily life from now on. I'll give you three a moment alone." and with that Dr. Whale left the room.

There was a silence in the room. Noticing Emma's facial expression of fear and shock Killian said,

" Its alright Swan we can handle this, after all, we've been through all that matters is that we are together." Emma smiled, but there were tears in her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home," said Emma in an attempt to keep the mood light. "Henry, can you start on the paperwork I need to make a call." leaving Henry and Killian, Emma goes outside.

"Regina, meet me at your vault in 10 minutes" and with that Emma took off in the direction of the graveyard.

In Regina's vault, Emma explained all that had happened.

" Please don't tell my parents," Emma asked tentatively

" Don't tell them?! Emma this is huge, this will affect everyone in Storybrooke especially your parents," replied Regina in shock that Emma would ask this of her.

" Just for now we need to figure out how to deal with this ourselves first, I can't deal with their 'forever hopeful' shpiel. You know them you know that they won't give us space to figure this out ourselves. Please Regina just for a few weeks." pleaded Emma

"Fine." Regina agrees reluctantly " what do you need?"

"I need you to search for any spell that can reverse paralysis."

"I'll do what I can to ensure your happy ending stays as happy as it can be."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

After a week Regina had found that there was nothing, not a single spell that would fix what happened to Killian, Regina kept searching. Meanwhile at home Killian manages the changes to his life with the help of Emma, Henry, and Vincent (Henry's fiancé from Camelot). Killian had gotten quite good in his wheelchair and would practice walking with his cane and braces every day.

"Swan," said Killian leaning on Emma to keep himself upright. " Don't you think it's time to tell your parents? We can't keep it from them for much longer." Suddenly there was a crash and the front door burst in, Killian and Emma fell to the ground and standing before them was a woman tall and thin but instead of legs, she had tentacles. They must have been 17 feet long each.

" Hello dears, hope I'm not interrupting," she said sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you!?" Shouted Emma in shock and confusion, moving towards Killian.

"This isn't about you, savior it's about him." She said pointing with a long boney finger at Killian.

" He will pay for what he did to my family!"

"What…" Emma started but was cut off by a tentacle that in a split second had wrapped around Killian's waist and was now dangling him in mid-air.

" I'm sorry for whatever I did to your family, but whatever it was I can assure you I am not that man anymore, I have a wife and a son who I love, and I can tell you that revenge is not worth it, so please don't do this!" Pleaded Killian.

" People don't change!" She yelled and with that, she tossed down a magic bean and dropped Killian into the portal, Emma tried to go after him but the portal closed too quickly. After that, the mystery woman disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

After the events of the last chapter, Emma gets the Charming softball team together in order to figure out how to get back their pirate mascot but keeping the details of Killian's previous condition from her parents. Gathered in the Charming's loft the group tries to identify the stranger.

"If the bookworm was still around this would be a hell of a lot easier," said Regina cynically.

"Guess we'll just have to do our own research then," replied Snow with her ever hopeful tone.

"Good, mom you go the library see what Belle's old books have on this woman, Regina, you check your vault for a way to find hook, me and dad will look through Gold's shop for something that can defeat the sea witch, and Henry, you go check the storybook see if you can find her story. Alright, let's go!" Emma was anxious, she knew that Killian was a survivor, he was Captain Hook but given his recent condition, she wasn't sure how long he could hold out wherever he was.

"Emma can I talk to you for a second?" asked Regina delicately.

"Sure," said Emma " What did to want to talk about?"

" you still haven't told your parents Captain guyliner." Regina sounded disapproving

"I'm still waiting for the right time," said Emma, a lame excuse she was really feeling.

"Emma, they're going to find out one way or another, it's either you tell them now or they find it out when we rescue Hook and he suddenly can barely walk. It's your choice."

" I know." replied Emma "Speaking of which did you find anything?"

" I'm sorry Emma there's nothing, no spell that can reverse that kind of damage," answered Regina sadly.

" No, its okay it was a long shot anyway," assured Emma trying to hide her true feelings of disappointment and sadness.

Later that day the team re-groups at Regina's vault to share their results.

"Okay," says Emma "Mom, what did you find at the library?"

"Apparently Ursula has a younger sister called Morgana," answered Snow "and she makes Ursula look like the angelic child."

" that explains her vendetta against Killian."

"Oh wonderful, second sea bitch that's even worse than the first one." said Regina "Of course. What did the other Charmings find on killing a sea witch?"

"It was hard but, we found this tiny bottle marked 'For Enemies' " said David as he handed Regina the bottle of grey powder. "Do you think you can analyze it and see what it does?"

"Sure, it will take some time, but I can do it," replies Regina as she takes the bottle.

"Regina, did you find anything that would tell us what realm Hook is in?"

"I'm sorry, nothing," said Regina " the only thing my locator spell would tell me is that he's not in this realm, but I'll keep looking." And with that Regina went back into her vault to continue working. Leaving Emma and her parents alone for the first time since Killian's misfortune. She had been avoiding them just as she had been avoiding telling them about Killian, she just couldn't stand them constantly worrying about him and in doing so give them no personal space. The truth was that she was enjoying her time alone with Killian just the two of them. Henry had his own family to look after and her parents were busy running the town, and Neal was away in college, she and Killian had spent so much time alone and Emma had really liked it all the time with no evil being to defeat.

However, she knew that right now was probably the best opportunity that she'll get so she took a deep breath and started, "Mom, Dad there is something I need to tell you.."

"Look!" David cut her off and pointed at something behind her. "It's a pixie flower!" The three of them ran towards the little pink flower that David had spotted.

"Emma this is your way to Hook!" Exclaimed Snow.

"Yeah, it is," Emma said quietly.

"Regina!" David yelled at the vault. Regina emerged.

"Yes?" Said Regina slightly irritated.

"Look," said Snow handing Regina the flower.

"Oh," said Regina "I mean that's it's wonderful that we can get to the one-handed wonder…, but these flowers only grow in the presence of great evil."

"Must be Morgana." Said Snow.

"She's worse than we thought." said David " but no matter how evil she is we can bring her to justice. Together."

" I'll call Henry and Vincent they'll want to help bring back Killian for the wedding." said Snow "he is Henry's best man after all."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four **_

The group is back at the charming loft now with Henry and Vincent waiting for Regina to finish preparing the pixie flower. Son enough it was ready. Regina sprinkled the dust over Emma and told her to focus on Killian, a door appeared in front of them, but there was something wrong the door wasn't solid it seemed to be fading away. The group exchanged worried looks as Emma frantically opened the door. On the other side was a beach surrounded by jungle with the cheers of young boys in the distance. Neverland. Emma liked down and there was Killian lying in the sand, a bloody arrow embedded inside.

"Killian!" shouted Emma in shock of the state he was in, "No! oh please no you can't leave me, no Killian please!"

The sand under him has turned red with blood. Emma dropped to her knees beside Killian scooping him up in her arms, holding back tears, and rushing him back through the portal that was nearly faded by now.

As she came through the portal the rest of the group looked in shock and panic at the bloodied unconscious Killian in Emma's arms.

" Oh my god," spoke Regina barely able to comprehend the sight before her.

" Quick get him on the bed!" Snow says frantically.

"What on earth happened?" asked David

"I don't know, he was just lying there." responses Emma she can't stop the tears now, they stream uncontrollably down her face.

Vincent, being a trained doctor, pulled the arrow from his side and took off Kilian's top to look at Killian's wounds. There were multiple cuts and bruises on his face and one large stab wound from where the arrow pierced him. He looked at the stab wound noticing the black lines on Killian's skin coming from the wound. Being familiar with the lost boys' barbaric ways Vincent knew the arrow had been dipped in Dreamshade

Emma leaned over Killian and put her hand over his wound, there was a white light from her hand and the wound closed

"He should be okay now right?" asked Emma shakily, looking for Vincent to either confirm or deny her deepest fears but deep down knowing what an arrow from a lost boy meant.

Vincent gave Regina a look, avoiding Emma's gaze. How could he bring himself to tell her that the man she loved was certainly dying, the arrow that pierced him had been dipped in Dreamshade and for that, there was no cure, not without paying the steepest of prices. Vincent loved Henry too much to put his mother down that road again, but knowing that Killian had only limited time left he looked up at Emma and shook his head.

Emma turned her head into Henry's chest and sobbed.

Henry put his arm around his mother and squeezes her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but stray tears pour down his own face.

Emma suddenly straightened herself up, walked to the table where she had left her gun and jacket.

" Emma what are you doing?" asked Regina in an anxious tone

" I'm gonna make that sea witch wish she had never met me," said Emma, voice like stone, as she put her gun in its holster and made her way to the door. David reached for her arm to try and stop her, but she pulls her arm away.

"Don't try and stop me."

" Emma you can't!" says David trying to reason with her but she moved free of his arm and with a bang shut the door behind her.


End file.
